Mira Fermin
Mira Clay is the leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance and was a member of the Vexos for a short time. Using the Subterra attribute, she uses Baliton as her Trap Bakugan and uses Magma Wilda as her Guardian Bakugan. She is a 16 year old Vestal. Her father is Professor Clay, a scientist, and her brother is Spectra Phantom (Keith Clay). When she first played Bakugan, she thought of them as just unintelligent creatures. That was until she witnessed Alpha Hydranoid, while being tortured, speak out in vengeance, it was then that she realized that Bakugan were alive, and so she started the Resistance with Baron and Ace. She, Alice and Shun will be the only adult brawlers in Mechtanium Surge. Personality Mira's personality can be described as a stubborn tomboy, much like Runo. Mira has shown that she could act girly, when she fooled some guards by acting like a crazed fan girl while she, Baron, Dan, and Marucho were looking for the Dimension Controller in Alpha City. She will do anything to get her brother back, even if it means going off on her own and getting in danger. It is because of her desire to find her brother that she gets into fights with Ace a lot, like Dan and Runo do. Mira is the one who gave Percival to Ace, which is how Ace joined the Resistance. Mira, being the only girl and leader, always tries to get the team moving. She's the one who pushes Baron to battle strong and also attempts to get things straightened out. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Mira, a 16 year old Vestal girl, formed the Bakugan Brawler Resistance, after witnessing the tortured Alpha Hydranoid speak out in vengeance to the invaders, to free all the captured Bakugan from Prince Hydron and the Vexos. In the first episode, Lync and Volt ambushed and challenged them to a brawl and at first she had the upper hand until Volt activated his Gate Card and froze Wilda. With the help of Dan and Drago they won the brawl and Lync told them that Drago was a powerful Bakugan and that they should join. They then accepted. Shortly after she introduced them to Ace and Baron and Ace didn't seem happy at first. Later when Ace and her were arguing where to go Baron says that they always fight hinting that she may show feelings for Ace. When Marucho goes missing she goes and searches for him and when a masked person defeated Mylene (revalled to be Shun) she thought that he was her brother. On the way to Beta, Gama, and Alpha city they met Shun and agreed to join in hopes of finding Skyress. After when they freed the bakugan the Vexos came out of hiding and made the BTS. Mira meets the brawlers on Earth for a visit, but soon returns to Vestal, this time with Dan and Marucho, and they meet up with Ace and Baron at Klaus Von Hertzen's estate. She is the oldest member of the Resistance, although her height makes it seem she's young. She also has a brother that she desperately wants to find after he disappeared during Hydranoid's rebellion. Although she is the leader, she is not necessarily accepted by the others, as she has a small tendency to go off on her own. She prefers the Subterra attribute. Her main Bakugan is Subterra Magma Wilda and her Trap Bakugan is Baliton. On Earth, Mira proposes a battle Spectra and if she's victorious, Spectra will be unmasked. If she loses, however, she has to join the Vexos, and even battle her own friends (episode 12). She told herself in the beginning of that episode that her hero was always her brother, Keith, but forced herself to change her mind about it after Spectra unmasks himself in front of her, revealing that he was her 'hero'. Baron described her as 'intense'. She betrays the Resistance in episode 19 as she says that she wants to stay with Keith once telling the others on Earth, Spectra is her brother. She returns to New Vestroia through the portal Apollonir opened with Spectra, Gus and Lync after revealing her betrayal. Although she joined the Vexos, she is really wondering what Spectra is up to, challenging her brother to a battle and if she wins, she goes back to being with her real brother and not Spectra; however, if she loses, she will have no choice but to serve Spectra. She later lost the brawl, showing regret as she says, "I'm sorry my friends," at the end of the episode, and is also seen crying as she has no choice but to be an enemy to the Resistance. She later returns to the Resistance. In a few episodes of the series, Spectra refers to her as Mira Firman; this has been a source of confusion to viewers, as the Resistance referred to her as Mira Clay. She returns to Vestal with Ace and Baron and their Bakugan, in case the Vexos will want to take back New Vestroia for themselves in the future. In episode 34 when Runo left the mansion, Mira followed and were challenged by Mylene and Lync to a brawl. Although Wilda put up a good fight she lost her attribute energy to Mylene and Lync when Macubas activated ABSIDS TR 2. She has a crush on Dan and is presented several times: in episode 27 where she tried to see if Dan would notice her change in hair style and in the earlier episode 26 she was extremely sad to the point of crying when she thought Dan was caught in the explosion and upon knowing he survived she jumped into Dan's arms hugging him. Ironically people often see Mira and Dan as a couple: Mr. Kuso (Dan’s father) even asked Dan that, “Is Mira your new girlfriend?”. In episode 10, Dan brought up Runo and Ace said Mira sounded jealous. It was also the main reason for Ace's hostility to Dan because Ace has a crush on Mira. In episode 30, she faced Spectra Phantom with Dan Kuso and Marucho Marukura and won. Although Helios managed to defeat Wilda and Elfin, Dan and Drago still won the battle for the three of them. Mira shows jealousy when Julie remarks that she likes Ace and when Julie wanted to battle Ace saying "Just because you like doesn't mean you can butt in like that!" In episode 41, Mira battles Prince Hydron along with Dan Kuso. During the battle, she is blown back and knocked unconscious. She woke up when the other Resistance members arrived. After Spectra left the Resistance, Mira just about gave up hope on Keith. However, she and the rest of the Resistance tag along as Dan goes to battle Spectra. When Spectra loses, he joins the Resistance, taking off his mask. Once she realizes that Keith's personality has returned, they have a mini reunion. In the preview for episode 45, it shows them spending time together. She was nervous at first because she wasn't sure if it was a dream or not (Keith coming back). They greet each other good morning and spent time together. Her relationship with her brother seems to get Ace jealous, though she doesn't realize that. Mira is worried when they had to analyze Drago for his own Battle Gear. She was worried that Keith would not come back. She seems to also listen to her big brother. She wants to get her father to leave the Vexos. In episode 48, she is held hostage when Mylene manages to grab hold of her. Mylene demands that they will release her if they give her the data. Keith willingly agrees to the demand, worried for his sister. But he actually manages to trick Mylene and Shadow into the Bakugan Interspace. She battles along side Keith (as Spectra) against Mylene and Shadow Prove. When Keith assists her (he already defeated Shadow), she tells him she can handle it, and he backs out. She manages to defeat Mylene, who throws a genade trying to bring them to another dimension, but the grenade causes Bakugan Interspace to crash, trapping all four inside. In episode 49, Keith and Mira barely make it out of the Bakugan Interspace was it was collapsing on itself. Marucho manages to get them out on time, right after the floor beneath Mira and Keith break. The Resistance members follow Keith back to New Vestroia, seeing both Keith and Gus already in the fight with the Alternative. As the fight continues, Keith and Mira manage to find a way into the Alternative. They find their father who was insane and wanted to protect his creation. When the Resistance members managed to destroy the power reactor of the Alternative, they managed to escape, but not their father who saves Mira from being crushed. They return to the Vestal Destroyer as the Alternative blows up (with Professor Clay, King Zenoheld and Prince Hydron). The Resistance, along with Gus, bid farewell to the Human Resistance members as they all returned to their own homes. Appearance She is the oldest of the brawlers, althought her height makes her look young. She has short orange hair, wears a small silver jacket, blue earrings, has saphire blue eyes, and wears a rouge jumpsuit with un even sized boots and leggings. She sometimes wears a yellow helmet with her matching motorcycle, and a locket with a picture of her brother inside. Bakugan Mira is a Subterra brawler. In one episode Julie coached her throughout the battle and gives her some advice on how to use the Earth itself to win. * Subterra Wilda (Guardian Evolved before series) ** Subterra Thunder Wilda (Guardian evolved after start of the series). ** Subterra Magma Wilda (Guardian-Evolved in episode 27 after getting the Attribute Energy from Clayf) * Subterra Baliton (Bakugan Trap) * Subterra Verias (Flashback) * Darkus Dark Hound (Tested out and taken by Dan) * Subterra Grakas Hound (Tested out and taken by Dan) * Pyrus Spyderfencer (Tested out and taken by Dan) * Pyrus Scorpion (Given to Dan) * Darkus Percival Vortex (Given to Ace) Trivia *Her hairstyle is very similar to Lync Volan's, but is a different color. *She thinks every masked/mysterious person she sees is her brother. *Her last name is not "Clay" like most people think. "Clay" is her father's first name. *Mira shows jelousy when Julie shows that she likes Ace because she thinks that there is no one else that wants him and when Dan had to return to earth, she said his name as he disappeared into the dimensional gateway. Which means that she has a crush on both Ace and Dan. *She and Gus are similar, because they both battle with a Subterra attribute and they are both always worried about Keith/Spectra. Gallery Anime File:Mira.png|Mira on her motorbike Mira Ferman.PNG|Mira File:Mira.JPG|Mira File:Mira_and_Juile.png|Julie helping Mira brawl Gus File:072.png|Mira using an Ability Card File:Mira_Working.jpg|Mira waitressing File:Mira_Yoga.jpg|Mira trying yoga File:798.JPG|Mira's outfit while briefly joining the Vexos Mira gate card.png|Mira opening a Gate Card File:Mira_and_Wilda_e27.jpg|Mira and Thunder Wilda File:Screen_shot_2010-03-14_at_10.31.12_PM.png|Keith and Mira File:MIrandJulie.jpg|Mira and Julie win against Gus. File:Mira_Subterra_Reactor.png|Mira uses Subterra Reactor against Volt Luster File:BK_WPS2_MiraWilda_800x600.jpg File:Mira_Screen.JPG|Mira and Thunder Wilda File:mwmc.jpg|Mira and Magma Wilda Kopiau7r.JPG Other File:Bakugan_Battle_Brawlers_New_Vestroia_Vol4_DVD.jpg Battles Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Middle Articles Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Vestals Category:Vexos